codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Valentine's Day
Saint Valentine's Day is the sixth episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode of Code Lyoko. It first aired on September 26, 2005. Synopsis During the night, a red-coated boy walks through the campus of Kadic Junior High School. He leaves a gift in front of Aelita's dorm room on the floor. Aelita is awoken from her nightmares by her computer and a knock on the door. She sees the gift, but finds no one in the hallway. She opens the present to find a glowing pink pendant necklace. As the red-coated boy walks out of the dorm, he is confronted by Jim who comes across him. With the Eye of X.A.N.A. flickering in his eyes, the boy magnetizes himself to the ceiling and leaves the room, leaving Jim in disbelief. The next morning, Aelita shows Yumi the pendant. Yumi says it's "plain, but not bad." Yumi hints to Aelita that Jeremie most likely got it for her because it's St. Valentine's Day. Later that morning, Aelita runs up to Jeremie and thanks him for the necklace. Jeremie, surprised, goes along with it. After Aelita walks off, Ulrich suggests Jeremie didn't really gave her the pendant, to which Jeremie replies "Was it that obvious?" In History class, Jeremie starts asking Odd and Ulrich if they gave her the pendant. Ulrich denies it with the reason he didn't even remember it was Valentine's Day, before asking him what rhymed with "tulip", causing Jeremie to ask him if he was writing a poem for Yumi, which he again denies saying it was Biology homework. Jeremie asks Odd if he got the necklace for Aelita, but he denies it and Jeremie doesn't believe him, sparking a fight between the two friends. The argument between Odd and Jeremie grows so intense and loud that the teacher sends them to the principal's office. Principal Delmas, lenient as it is Valentine's Day, gives both of them two hours of detention. Later in the day, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi are outside. Sissi walks up to Ulrich and gives him an envelope. He opens it and finds tickets to the Subsonics concert, surprising him. At that moment, William walks over to Yumi and gives her a small bouqet of roses, which Yumi awkwardly, but kindly accepts. Disgusted, Ulrich reaches into his pocket, revealing the poem he had been writing in class. He then reads the poem to Sissi: "To tell you how much I flip, It's not with a tulip; How I'm a victim of your charms, and I long to hold you in my arms; With you, I never feel gloomy, My little... Sissi." '' Shocked, Yumi sweetly thanks William for the flowers saying he "couldn't have made her happier" before she kisses him to get back at Ulrich. This earning a glare and scowl from Ulrich. Meanwhile, Aelita is over a sink as her pendant flashes. Pink sparks race up her body and the Eye of XANA appears in her eyes. Meanwhile, outside, Jeremie wonders where Aelita is. In Mrs. Hertz's class, Aelita asks Jeremie if she can go to Sector 5. Jeremie tells her that everyone, given their bad moods, probably won't come along to help protect her. Aelita tries to seduce him by kissing him on the cheek. Shocked by her actions, Jeremie falls clean out of his seat. Angrily, Mrs. Hertz sends him to the principal's office, where he gets another two hours of detention. When he goes back to his dorm room, Aelita is with Yumi and tells Jeremie that she is willing to go with her. At the factory, Jeremie starts up the virtualization process. As Aelita is virtualized, Jeremie notices something wrong with her scan. Aelita and Yumi appear in the Forest sector. Jeremie brings up the vehicles and tells them to go east to reach the edge of the sector. However, Aelita says she's going north instead. She says "Sorry, Yumi" before she leg-sweeps her, knocking her down, and takes off on the Overboard. Jeremie calls Odd, but Odd's cell phone is confiscated by Jim since he's in detention. He then calls Ulrich, who is in Sissi's room. Ulrich then walks out on her. Jeremie theorizes that the pendant is what allows X.A.N.A. to control Aelita. As Yumi pursues Aelita on her Overwing, Aelita passes through two Crabs that promptly shoot down Yumi's vehicle. At school, Ulrich is trying to get Odd out of detention, telling Jim that Odd wants to see Aelita because she has a fever. Jim is skeptical and disallows it. Jeremie calls Ulrich, who tells Jeremie about the problem. Jeremie asks Ulrich to put Jim through, while he loads up a program on the lab computer. Jim answers the phone; however, instead of hearing Jeremie's voice, he hears Principal Delmas' voice ordering him to let Odd go. When Ulrich asks how Jeremie did that, he reveals that he has written a program which allows him to mimic other people's voices, and demonstrates it again with Principal Delmas' voice. On Lyoko, Yumi destroys one of the Crabs and hops aboard a new Overwing that Jeremie has just programmed for her. She uses it to fly into a Passage tower and arrive in the Ice sector, where Aelita is. Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich arrive at the Lab. Odd forgives Jeremie for his suspicions. Yumi catches up to Aelita, ramming her Overboard and destroying both vehicles. Aelita uses her Creativity to create a hole in the ice, leaving Yumi dangling above the Digital Void. Aelita continues to run off. As Yumi loses her grip, she asks Jeremie to help her out but he says dematerializing her will take a little time. Yumi then loses her grip and begins to fall, however, Ulrich suddenlt reaches down and grabs her just in time to catch her. As Jeremie says he will dematerialize her in a moment, Ulrich asks her what she thought of the poem he read to Sissi. Yumi tells him now wasn't the time to talk about it before Ulrich admits that the poem was actually written and meant for her, causing Yumi to briefly, but genuinely, smile at him. However, Yumi slips out of Ulrich's grasp, but Jeremie manages to materialize her before she hits the Digital Void. Meanwhile, Odd is chasing Aelita, who uses her Creativity to block him with a wall of ice. As the Scyphozoa arrives to take her memory, Odd begins to climb over the wall. Ulrich attempts to cut through the ice, but without success. Just as Odd climbs over the wall, Aelita uses her Creativity to freeze his legs. With no options left, Jeremie tries the only thing left he can think of. He tells Odd to shoot at Aelita, knowing that X.A.N.A. needs her alive to take her memory, and hoping that XANA will not risk killing her. Odd reluctantly shoots at her multiple times until Aelita only has ten life points left, the Scyphozoa soon releases her and leaves. Aelita wakes up, confused as to why Odd has his laser arrows aimed at her. She then enters the activated tower and shuts it down. When Aelita gets back, Yumi crushes the pendant, revealing a computer chip with the Eye of X.A.N.A. on it. Jeremie says he'll analyze the chip to see if he can learn anything new about X.A.N.A.. Aelita tells him that saving her life is the best present she could ever ask for. At school, Ulrich agrees to go with Sissi to the concert in exchange for Sissi convincing her father to let Jeremie off the hook for missing four hours of detention. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is ''Saint Valentin. *On February 14, 2012, Kabillion released the full version of this episode on their YouTube channel for one day only. *Odd told Jeremie that they had to do 2 hours of detention, but Jeremie had 4. *Yumi asked if it was safe to go into a tower on an overboard, as if she was riding it, but she was riding an overwing *When Aelita was being scanned, her necklace looked flat instead of spherical. *Aelita was hit with numerous laser arrows, but wasn't devirtulized, which is strange because 1 or 2 is usually sufficient enough to devirtulize someone. *The power of the chip in the necklace must have been quite strong as when Aelita was on Lyoko she had the eye of XANA on her forehead not in her eyes, the Scyphozoa doesn't even produce this result normally, the only exception being William after his rebirth upon destroying lyoko. Pictures Saint Valentines Day mystery package guy image 1.png Aelita kissing Jeremie.jpg Aelita's Necklace.png External links The original episode summary can be found here. es:El día de San Valentín Category:Episodes Category:Needs Images Category:Season 2 Category:Needs info